


Heavy-hearted 'Violet'

by saku0chi



Series: APH Colour Challenge [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku0chi/pseuds/saku0chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta muses about her sickening monochrome life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy-hearted 'Violet'

**02\. Heavy-hearted 'Violet' (Austria X Hungary)**

 

Everything was doused in that sickening colour.

His clothes, his furniture, his carpets, his car, even his _eyes_ were of that colour. All of it, right down to the dishes and table cloths. Everywhere you would lay your eyes, it would be there to greet your sight and anger your retina. This terrible colour, half-way between a healthy glow and a depressing hue. How could anyone live in a violet world?

The kitchen was violet. The toilet was violet. _My life was coloured violet._

Originally, it had pulled me in, it was so mysterious and alluring, I couldn't help myself from falling in love with it. _Those eyes_ , oh how they had lured me into his unidimensional web.

Everything was violet, and I couldn't _stand_ it anymore.

This monochromatic life wasn't suited for me and so, the day I left, I wrote him a letter on his favourite violet stationery, with my beloved _black_ pen.

 

_-La Fin-_


End file.
